Im not like that
by baekgihun
Summary: "Kau tidak pantas hidup! Kaum berdosa seperti kalian harus nya bertobat, bukan nya menambah dosa ckck" - KaiHun fanfic: yaoi fic; DLDR!


Semua nya di mulai— menjalankan hari demi hari yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh tuhan. Semua nya tersusun rapi, bersiap menghadapi apa yang akan mendatang, melupakan yang terjadi di masa lampau, berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Disinilah ia berada, berjalan masuk dengan langkah penuh keraguan. Mengitari segala sisi sudut pandang di sini. Ruangan yang sebelum nya kosong—hampa tanpa kehidupan— kini ramai riuh suara makhluk lain nya. Dia terus berjalan, menjelajahi satu per satu lantai balok yang tertempel di lantai.

Oh sehun, dia tidak peduli di masukan kemana sekarang. Semua nya terasa sama bagi nya. Berjuang di sebuah ruangan demi mendapat kan predikat nilai yang akan membawa nya ke prosesi kelulusan, bukanlah hal penting untuk memedulikan dimana ia akan menjalani tiga tahu kedepan menuntut ilmu. Sebuah ruangan berisi orang-orang yang akan meramaikan yang menyebut mereka dengan teman sekelas, sehun tidak memedulikan nya. Apapun bagaimana rupa dan wujud nya, ia hanya berharap semua nya sudah tersusun rapi untuk ia jalani. Menunggu semua susunan itu menghampiri nya. Banyak khalayak ramai yang menyebut nya dengan takdir.

Takdir ku disini, setidak nya untuk tiga tahun kedepan.

Mata nya bergerak seisi ruangan, mencari-cari objek yang tepat untuk di datangi. Deretan bangku yang berjajar rapi menjadi pemandangan kelu di mata. Bergerak, menepis semua perasaan aneh yang menggeluti nya.

Bangku di pojok, berhadapan langsung dengan alam di samping nya. Langit biru menjadi baground penuh kecaman yang ia pilih. Berjalan melangkah menuju bangku itu. Seolah-olah semua nya sudah di atur untuk nya menuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempat menjalani deretan peristiwa kedepan di kelas ini.

Apa salah ku?

Bagai tombol alarm yang menyetel otomatis. Suara penuh kepasrahan menyeruak dari sekitar nya. Hanya saja, terlalu rendah untuk di dengarkan oleh makhluk lain nya disini. Keadaan menjadi senyap tiba-tiba, sesaat setelah ia menduduki bangku tempat nya. Pandangan penuh pencekalan kini menggerogoti nya, kebencian—sedikit keanehan ikut menyertai. Entah kenapa, semua makhluk disini memfokus kan pandangan pada nya. Cemohan menganggu keluar dari mereka yang akan menjadi 'teman sekelas' nya. Berupa pengusiran secara halus sebagai arti dari semua pandangan itu. Cibiran yang keluar dari berbagai macam bentuk bibir itu melantun merdu seisi ruangan.

"What are you doing in here, faggot?"

"Damn! Kelas ini akan jadi menjijikan"

"Oh benarkah kita akan sekelas dengan nya? Aku ingin muntah"

"Pergi dari sini gay menjijikan!"

"Yach! Rasa nya aura kaum laknat seperti mu menguar dikelas sini"

"Fuck, bagaimana jika aku tertular seperti nya? Ewwh"

Jangan kan menangis mendapat itu semua, bersedih pun kini ia tidak sanggup. Topeng berwajah datar sekuat tenaga ia tempel kan di wajah. Perlahan ia tersenyum dalam semua cemohan itu.

"Kau gay menjijikan"

"Perusak moral"

"Negara akan membuang kaum kalian yang tidak berguna itu"

"Melihat ekspresi nya saja menjadi kan kepala ku pening, sialan"

Sehun menutup mata nya perlahan, mendengar semua cemohan itu sebagai pengiring gerak kelopak nya. Bahkan itu semua sudah terhafal jelas di pikiran nya, tercap pasti tepat di otak yang berhubung langsung dengan hati perasaan nya. Sayang nya hubungan itu terputus sudah, bagai angin lalu, semua ocehan itu tidak pernah masuk kedalam hati. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan terlalu lelah hingga merasakan nya pun enggan.

Suara ombak beradu beriringan angin laut menerpa wajah nya. Ia kembali membuka kelopak mata nya, namun semua nya terlihat berbeda. Bukan ruangan penuh dengan makhluk yang mencemoh nya seperti tadi, kini sebuah hamparan luas laut biru berpasir putih di hadapan nya. Ia ingin berjalan pelan menuju pemandangan nan indah itu. Apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan tangan nya terhalang dengan suatu hal. Sebuah kaca bening ternyata menghalangi, tidak terlihat wujud sang benda saking bening nya.

Sehun bergeming seraya meraba kaca itu. Pikiran nya bergelayut apa hal nya hingga bisa membawa nya ke tempat ini. Ia baru sadar, ini adalah sebuah ruangan. Setelah berbalik, dihadapan nya sebuah ranjang berukuran lebar terletak. Nakas kecil di samping ranjang, bingkai demi bingkai tersusun rapi di sisi dinding. Bergambaran lukisan abstrak penuh makna yang entah apa maksud nya.

Berjelajah semakin ke sudut, ia melihat sosok lain disana.

Sosok berpakaian berbahan handuk yang biasa orang gunakan setelah mandi itu, berbalut rapi di tubuh tan nya. Rambut basah nya semakin memperkuat argumen yang menerka nya ia selepas mandi. Terlalu bodoh, sehun tidak menyadari jika sosok itu di samping nya, menghadap ke jendela sama hal seperti ia sebelum nya.

Entah bagaimana, namun seragam khas sekolah menengah atas nya tadi kini tergantikan dengan piyama yang lucut. Sehun boleh bingung, karena memang benar apa yang terjadi sehingga membawa nya kesini tidak bisa terjelaskan.

"Jangan pernah membantah ku, sehun" Sosok lain nya merengkuh sehun kedalam pelukan ringkih.

"Jongin hyung.." balas sehun lemah. Tubuh tan yang kini tidak berbalut baju mandi nya menindih sehun.

Seakan putaran kertas film, berjalan seiring sesuai perlakuan sang pengendali, kini adegan itu berjalan cepat. Berlalu begitu saja dengan diselingi desahan tertahan kedua pemuda itu, namun terlihat sangat singkat, hingga membiarkan nya berlewat hanya adegan demi adegan kabur, tidak nampak jelas. Yang mana seperti sang pengendali kertas film itu ingin mempercepat pemutaran nya, melewatkan adegan itu semua, dan menginginkan film ini berakhir.

Waktu berlalu lekas, sehun terjaga setelah beberapa jam ia tertidur. Lengan tan nan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggang nya membuat ia menyadari suatu hal. Dengan rasa takut, ia mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Tidak, ini mustahil terjadi. Perlahan ia memandangi wajah di samping nya. Jongin hyung panggilan nya, nama sosok yang ia tahu sebagai sang kakak kelas.

Menangis, tangis nya terdengar sedu. Sesengukan seraya memutar kembali memori-memori semalam seisi pikiran nya. Ia merasa jijik pada diri nya sendiri, muak, marah, benci, kenapa ia tidak normal layak nya seperti ini, tidur dengan lelaki yang kau berkelamin sama dengan lelaki itu.

Hiks

Entah apa yang terjadi, kini sehun menangis sama hal seperti tadi. Namun, bukan dalam keadaan berbaring nya dalam pelukan pemuda berkulit tan— ia berdiri tegak sambil menghadap ke sebuah pemandangan. Bagai tersengat aliran listrik di air yang menggenang, tubuh nya menegang sambil memikirkan berbagai opini yang berteriak dari dalam diri nya.

Dentuman musik menggema seisi bar, sebenar nya apa? Kenapa ia berada di tempat ini dalam sekejap mata? Dan apa yang terjadi hingga ia menangis sesengukan seperti ini?

"Siapa orang aneh itu, sayang?" Wanita berambut pirang sebahu panjang berujar sambil membelai wajah sang kekasih.

"Ehm— entahlah" balas si pemuda tan, yang mana kekasih sang wanita.

"Benarkah? Ia memandangimu Dan ewh kenapa ia menangis seperti itu?" Nada jijik terdengar jelas dari mulut nya.

Sehun berjalan lirih mendekati sepasang kekasih itu, gemerlap lampu bar membiarkan nya melihat tatapan datar pemuda tan di depan nya. Jangan..

"J-jongin hyung" ujar sehun di tengah sepasang kekasih.

"Kai-ah dia siapa sayaang!?" Si wanita sudah tidak sabaran mendapat jawaban dari kekasih nya.

Sang pemuda tan menggeleng pelan. "Siapa kau?"

Ctarrrr

"Hyung—" Sehun tercekat.

"Astaga dia terlihat seperti gay sayang, argh aku mual"

"Maaf sayang— aku juga mengira nya gay, dan mungkin wajah ku mirip dengan pasangan maho nya"

Bukan, sehun tidak bodoh jika tidak mengenali wajah itu. Ia yakin itu kim jongin, jongin hyung nya. Dan kai? Siapa nama asing itu?

Sehun menangis, isakan nya teredam dengan lagu yang dimainkan dj di atas panggung bar sana.

"Pergi dari sini, sialan!" Bentakan sang wanita menggertakan sehun, dengan repleks ia memegangi bagian perut nya. Mengelus kaget, ada perasaan takut yang terbesit. Entah, ia juga tidak sadar hal itu tangan nya yang melakukan.

"Tolong! Ada kaum menjijikan di bar ini" teriak wanita itu membuat beberapa orang mendatangi nya.

"Krystal-ssi ada apa?"

"Lihat dia! Astaga dia gay, parah nya ia menganggu ku dengan kekasih ku, ck"

"Yach! Siapa yang membiarkan orang seperti mu di tempat ku hah?" Wajah berpola lembut terlihat angelic itu berkebalikan dengan ucapan nya. Sehun meringis seketikan tubuh nya di dorong. Ia terjerembab ke belakang dibalas tawa meremehkan dari orang-orang yang menggelilingi nya.

"Pergi kau sialan!"

"Tempat ku jadi tercemar untuk orang seperti mu"

"Menjijikan"

"Kenapa bisa meloloskan ia yang seperti ini masuk"

"Kau tidak pantas hidup! Kaum berdosa seperti kalian harus nya bertobat, bukan nya menambah dosa ckck"

"Sana berdoa!"

Sehun merasakan sebuah jambakan mendarat di kepala nya. Mendongak, memperhatikan satu per satu wajah yang mengelilingi. Sampai pandangan nya bertemu dengan seseorang dibalik kerumunan yang melingkar, sedang duduk merengkuh wanita cantik di pangkuan nya. Menatap lirih ke arah nya, pandangan penuh kasihan yang tergambar, dan itu menuju ke arah nya. Sehun tersenyum pahit membalas pandangan sang pemuda tan.

"Usir gay menjijikan itu!"

.

Aku bukan lah seorang spesial berwajah menawan, tubuh indah bak patung pahatan di pameran, rambut panjang wangi semerbak, bibir merah berisi yang merekah, suara manis penuh kelembutan seiring senyuman gadis tertawa, gaya kemolekan yang dikeluarkan untuk memikat lawan jenis, dan apapun kelebihan yang dimiliki makhluk ciptaan tuhan bernama wanita di luar dunia sana. Aku hanya lah sosok laki-laki abnormal yang tidak akan pernah membandingi semua kelebihan yang mereka punyai. Yang tidak pernah teranggap dihadapan mu, hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Usir gay menjijikan itu!'

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh nya ke depan. Seolah ada yang mendorong nya. Kini ia terduduk, bertitik tumpu di atas ranjang berkasur spiderman milik nya. Perlahan mata nya membuka, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melalu retina nya.

Sinar matahari menerpa wajah pucat nya, terlihat silau untuk sesaat. Mata nya mengelilingi seisi ruangan —atau kamar— meneliti sekira nya dimana ia sekarang.

Sehun bernafas lega— ini kamar nya, milik nya. Nafas nya terlihat pendek, seolah ia habis berlarian ratusan meter. Padahal yang ia lakukan sebelum nya hanyalah berbaring di atas ranjang, tidur dengan nafas teratur sama hal nya seperti orang lain.

Mimpi itu— sehun kembali mengingat deretan bayangan itu dalam tidur nya. Bayangan yang selalu menghantui tidur nya selama beberapa bulan ini. Bukan lah bunga tidur, ini adalah mimpi buruk yang ingin selalu ia hilangkan. Namun apa daya nya, setiap hendak terlelap lebih jauh dalam tidur—pasti bayangan-banyangan itu kembali datang.

Sehun mengerang seraya ingatan mimpi nya barusan lewat di pikiran nya. Apa salah nya? Kenapa ia harus dihantui hal itu semua bahkan dalam mimpi jua? Apa ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk merasa tenang sekalipun itu dalam khayalan, seperti mimpi misal nya?

Sehun tersenyum pahit sambil memijat kening nya. Tangan pucat nya bergerak untuk mengelus sesuatu. Perut nan buncit yang ia elus penuh kasih sayang. Itu perut nya— perut berisikan buah hati nya dengan seseorang. Gila memang ini terjadi, namun kenyataan sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Benar nyata nya ia adalah seseorang abnormal, yang bahkan orang di percayai meninggalkan nya. Kini ia sendiri, menanggung semua hal ini seorang diri sambil memberikan kasih sayang seada nya pada sang calon buah hati.

"Appa dan eomma sangat menyayangi mu nak" lirih sehun mengelus lembut perut buncit nya. Setetes air mata runtuh begitu saja dari sang pemuda pucat. Menangis tersedu dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti untuk mengelus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
